


Found Me

by AnoniNABS



Series: Persona Five Red [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cold-blooded Calculation, F/M, Female Kurusu Akira, Female Protagonist, Fix-It, Friendship/Love, Gen, Loyalty, Spoilers, remorseful Akechi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnoniNABS/pseuds/AnoniNABS
Summary: Sempre tive medo do futuro, não posso ver para onde ele me levará… Mas quando começo a caminhar, o cenário a minha volta muda, a luz que começa a brilhar sinaliza a saída para o inferno presente naquele Palácio… no maldito Palácio de Shido.(I’ve always been afraid of the future, I can’t see where it leads to… But, as I start walking, the scenery around me changes, the light starts to shine, showing the exit from the hell inside that Palace… the cursed Shido's Palace.)





	Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> Interlúdio de Akechi no Palácio de Shido. Para poder contextualizar melhor, há um trecho razoável referente aos fatos do jogo. Tentei manter o equilíbrio entre fluência e fidelidade nos excertos traduzidos.
> 
> Disclaimer: Este texto é uma fanfiction escrita por uma fã da obra original, e não faz parte do enredo oficial da franquia que lhe deu origem. Persona e todos seus personagens e conceitos pertencem à ATLUS.

\-- SEXTA, 16 de dezembro. Tarde. Céu claro. --

 

Akechi ainda estava curvado, de joelhos, respirando com dificuldade em meio à casa de máquinas. Ele encarava as correntes rubras largadas no piso de placas metálicas, as correntes que Akira teve que cortar durante a batalha. Ao invés de cortar os elos que restringiam seu coração, Loki acabou reforçando aquelas amarras, forçando-o a atacar o grupo. O mesmo grupo que lhe encarava cheio de pena, cheios de comentários compassivos. Os Phantom Thieves estavam dispostos a aceitá-lo como um deles... por mais indigno que ele fosse.

"Vocês realmente estão além da minha compreensão."

Akechi comentou, aquilo era simplesmente ilógico. Ia contra qualquer senso de raciocínio, contra qualquer instinto de autopreservação.

"Hã?!!!!"

"Não…"

"Hmn?!!!!"

Akechi ergueu o rosto, olhando para a mesma direção em que os Phantom Thieves encaravam atônitos. Um vulto vinha da sua esquerda, um vulto com um sobretudo castanho terrivelmente familiar…

"Akechi…?"

Skull estranhou a figura que se aproximava. Era um contraste nítido, o mercenário de uniforme e máscara negros; contra o detetive de traje impecável.

"Outro? Espera, ele é…"

"Isso… é a visão cognitiva de Shido sobre Akechi!"

Fox foi o primeiro a notar a diferença constatada por Mona. O outro Akechi se aproximava, parando a poucos metros do grupo, rindo um pouco quando eles notaram de quem se tratava. Mas no mesmo instante a cópia sacou sua arma, apontando diretamente para seu eu verdadeiro. Ele se voltou brevemente para os Phantom Thieves, seus olhos mortiços, tal como sua voz.

"Lidarei mais tarde com o restante de vocês." tanto o verdadeiro Akechi quanto os Phantom Thieves arfaram com a constatação, mas o outro voltou novamente seus olhos para o indivíduo ali solitário. "Ordens do capitão Shido… ele não precisa de perdedores. Bem, isso adianta um pouco o plano. De qualquer jeito ele iria se livrar de você depois das eleições."

"Quê…?!" Akechi contestou, surpreso, e o outro respondeu sem emoção.

"Você realmente acreditou que seria poupado depois de todos os assassinatos que cometeu? Não me diga que… você na verdade ficou contente por ter alguém que confiava em você para variar? Ah, a propósito, o capitão disse que já é hora de você ser punido por ter causado os apagões mentais."

"Mas que diabos, cara!? Aquele bastardo foi quem colocou ele para fazer isso!"

Skull contestou indignado diante da lógica da mente de Shido, mas Akechi apenas riu de sua própria tolice, se levantando para poder encarar sua outra versão.

"Agora eu vejo… Estava me perguntando como ele iria se proteger caso eu usasse meu poder para sair destruindo o Palácio dele. Acabou que você foi o meio. Então ele vai usar uma marionete para me matar… Parece mesmo algo que ele faria."

A cópia concordou com um aceno.

"Isso mesmo. Farei qualquer coisa. Mas olhe para você… você é que é a verdadeira marionete." Akechi cerrou os dentes, revoltado, enquanto sua versão cognitiva comentava cheia de deleite. "Você queria ser reconhecido, não queria? Ser amado? Você não foi nada além de uma marionete, desde o princípio…"

"Seu filho d----"

"Então é isso… é isso que Shido pensa de Akechi… É… é absurdamente terrível!"

Skull mais uma vez se manifestou, indignado, enquanto os demais se davam conta do horror da situação, Queen sendo a primeira a se manifestar. Joker mal conseguia reagir, em choque, Noir foi que teve que lembrá-los da solução.

"Ainda não é tarde demais! Podemos mudar o coração dele, juntos! Mesmo que ele seja seu pai… Não, por conta dele ser seu pai!"

"Que burburinho é esse?" a cópia se voltou para o grupo, claramente irritada. "Quer que eu me livre de vocês primeiro?"

Sombras surgiram do chão, se materializando na forma de Shadows, dois caçadores de elite junto com seus cães de guarda, prontos para atacarem ao menor sinal da cópia cognitiva.

"Não… Ele não está sozinho! Ele também tem Shadows…!?"

O outro Akechi pareceu satisfeito ao notar o tom de desespero de Panther. Sua expressão voltou a ficar calma e compenetrada, ao propor um trato com os Phantom Thieves.

"Sabe de uma coisa? Posso deixar alguém se voluntariar no lugar dele. Quem sabe vocês possam postergar a morte dele."

Joker se moveu, prestes a entrar na negociação, se não fosse interrompida por Skull.

"Maldito!"

Isso fez com que o outro Akechi retirasse a oferta, fez com que a cópia tornasse a sorrir de forma psicótica.

"Vocês só querem saber de fazer tudo pelos outros, não é? Oh, é exatamente o mesmo comigo. Eu irei levar toda a culpa por nosso capitão. Irei morrer por ele também."

Os outros arfaram indignados, Joker ainda paralisada diante de tamanha distorção. Já Queen estava revoltada o bastante para poder contestar.

"É isso que Shido pensa de Akechi-kun, mesmo depois dele tê-lo forçado a ajudar com os assassinatos?"

"Ei." a cópia chamou a atenção de Akechi. "Vou lhe dar uma última chance. Atire neles."

O detetive riu, se endireitando, sacando sua pistola.

"Eu fui tão tolo."

A mira dele estava sobre Joker --- sobre Akira --- o que causou imensa satisfação na cópia.

"Sim… Esse é o eu que nosso capitão deseja ver."

"…Não me leve a mal." Akechi se justificou, meneando a cabeça, olhando direto para a líder do grupo. "Você é que irá desaparecer!"

O detetive gritou, atirando bem no baixo-ventre da cópia, fazendo-a cair de joelhos. A explosão da arma foi combinada a um clarão de sinalizador, atordoando também os Shadows ali presentes. Akechi tornou a sacar a pistola, apontando na direção dos Phantom Thieves, disparando… contra o mecanismo da comporta exposto na pilastra ali próxima.

"A porta de anteparo contra água foi fechada. Todo o pessoal dentro da divisória de repartição, saiam agora."

Uma voz mecânica soou junto com sirenes, junto com a comporta que se ergueu entre eles, um muro de aço.

"Ow, o que foi isso?"

"Akechi!"

Era óbvio o quanto eles queriam derrubar aquele muro, Akechi pôde até sentir o impacto de punhos naquela proteção. Um esforço fútil. A fumaça condensada do sinalizador começava a levantar, criando uma cortina opaca do outro lado do muro, o lado onde ele estava.

"Apressem-se e vão logo embora!"

"Seu tolo! Está querendo se matar?"

"Eu não vou te deixar!"

Fox o contestou, e Joker respondeu, determinada; mas aquilo não comoveu o detetive.

"Os verdadeiros idiotas… são vocês. Vocês deveriam ter simplesmente me abandonado aqui há muito tempo atrás… Vocês todos teriam morrido… se tentassem enfrentá-los com eu os atrasando… " Akechi tossiu brevemente, a fumaça do sinalizador irritava seus pulmões, o deixava sem ar. "Vamos fazer um trato… está bem? Você não vai dizer não… vai?"

"Não diga isso…" Akira já sabia o que ele iria pedir. O que ele **_jamais_** permitiria que outra pessoa fizesse.

"Por que, numa hora como essa…!?"

Akechi os ignorou, o tempo era curto. O efeito da fumaça logo iria passar, a névoa ali já se dissipava. Ele fez seu último pedido, relutante.

"Mude o coração de Shido… em meu lugar… Ponha um fim aos crimes dele… Por favor…!"

"Eu prometo. Faremos isso juntos!"

A convicção de Akira era nítida. Podia deixar aquilo nas mãos dela, nas mãos deles… Akechi sabia que não tinha muito tempo, seu disparo foi só uma distração… mas se fosse cair, seria de cabeça erguida. Sua versão cognitiva já tinha se recuperado do golpe, já estava de pé, gritando alucinada.

"Seu bastardo!"

Akechi quase riu do insulto. Ele também ergueu sua arma, apontando para a cópia.

"Então, meu último inimigo é uma versão manipulada de mim mesmo… Nada mal."

"Akechi!!!!!!"

"Akechi-kun!"

"Não há outro jeito de abrir isso, Mona?"

Ele mal conseguia ouvir os comentários dos Phantoms Thieves, mesmo com eles estando do outro lado do muro. Tudo aquilo lhe parecia distante, seu foco era outro, o adversário a sua frente.

 

Havia apenas ele e a cópia.

 

Akechi atirou antes que sua versão cognitiva pudesse mirar.

 

 

Ambas as armas dispararam.

 

 

 

O tiro de seu adversário pegou raspando o ombro direito, mas a cópia cognitiva jazia no chão, com um tiro no meio do peito. Os Shadows ficaram surpresos por um instante, mas longo se colocaram prontos para retaliar. Tal como Akechi.

_Eu não vou cair aqui. Ainda há muito a fazer. Pessoas que quero destruir, pessoas que quero proteger._

Algo queimava dentro dele, algo que vinha queimando lentamente desde que Akira o derrotara. O fogo azul tomou conta de si, de seus arredores, cegando-o.

" _Ah… Meu único amor, nascido de meu único ódio! Mesmo fora de cena, ainda deseja encenar seu último ato? Então faremos nossa própria história. Tu és meu, e eu sou teu!_ "

Uma voz poderosa e desconhecida ressoou em sua mente. O fogo que cegava estava agora sufocando, varrendo-lhe dali. E tão súbito quanto veio, desapareceu, a chama se oscilando, se apagando, sua consciência oscilando, se apagando.

 

* * *

_Eu sou tu, **tu** és eu…_

_Tu transformaste um **voto** num juramento de sangue._

_Esse laço se tornará as asas da **rebelião** que **quebrarão** o jugo de teu coração. Tu despertaste o **segredo** final do Julgamento, concedendo-te **poder** infinito…_

_Agora tu poderás criar **Satan** , a mais poderosa Persona do Arcano do Julgamento._

_Agora tu poderás criar **Helel** , a última Persona do Arcano da Estrela._

* * *

…

 

Tudo estava escuro.

 

Mas a escuridão não era tão ruim assim, ela era quase um alívio contra aquela vertigem súbita. Akechi decidiu ficar de olhos fechados, até que ao menos a sensação de tontura passasse.

" _No fim, parece que seu sentimento foi mais forte do que o meu._ "

Aquela voz lhe chamou a atenção, era uma voz conhecida, o mesmo timbre depreciativo de sempre.

"Loki…?"

Akechi tentou abrir os olhos, ainda se sentindo tonto, quase cego pela luminosidade. Demorou um pouco para perceber onde estava, para sua visão entrar em foco. Uma sala pequena, com o piso azul num padrão geométrico delicado, as paredes forradas por painéis de madeira dourada, um canto qualquer no Palácio de Shido.

_De alguma forma, ainda estou vivo._

Sim, ele ainda estava vivo. Exausto, debilitado, ferido, mas vivo. A lesão no ombro doía horrores, o capacete ainda estava quebrado abaixo do olho esquerdo, com o fragmento cortando a bochecha, havia outros cortes em seu uniforme também, todos resultado do combate anterior. Mal tinha forças para se levantar, lutava para ficar sentado escorado à parede.

Como é que estava vivo?

"Loki… você… me salvou?"

Havia uma figura à sua frente, à sua esquerda, uma entidade quase que indefinível, o padrão preto e branco distorcendo os contornos daquela figura humana equilibrada no punho de uma longa espada flamejante, a ponta oscilando no chão. Loki riu, achando graça do comentário.

" _Hmf. Não. Se fosse por você, já estaria morto com um estúpido sorriso no rosto. Mas há uma parte em si que gostaria de viver só mais um pouco._ "

Sua outra Persona, claro.

"Robin…"

" _Ah, não mais. Você não é mais o príncipe dos ladrões, o herói da justiça que atua das sombras. Não mais_."

"Hmn?"

Akechi estranhou, e para sua surpresa, outra figura surgiu à sua direita, contrapondo-se a Loki. Uma figura alta e máscula, similar a Robin Hood… mas com algumas diferenças que evidenciavam que se tratava de outra Persona. Boa parte do que era branco agora estava cobalto, formando uma casaca azul-escura, um grande plastrom branco amarrado ao pescoço cobria o peito, dando um ar de lorde medieval. O arco dourado que sua Persona carregava havia se convertido num enorme punhal preso ao cinto, do qual também pendia uma série de frascos amarrados uns juntos aos outros, como um pente de munição.

"Romeo?" Akechi estranhou que aquela entidade pudesse ser parte dele. "Eu como protagonista, como _herói_? Só pode ser brincadeira. Você **_não_** pode ser eu.

" _É mesmo o que tu achas?_ " um súbito pensamento lhe ocorreu, a voz daquela Persona lhe contestando.

" _Que tragédia._ " Loki comentou, ironizando, mas foi justamente aquele termo que fez com que Akechi ponderasse.

"Tragédia… Romeo é o protagonista que dá nome à história… mas não é uma história feliz. Ele só cai em desgraça. Um amante volúvel, um assassino passional, um suicida… pensando bem, faz sentido. Faz sentido esse ser o meu eu."

Akechi parou para observar sua nova Persona, a entidade ali de pé parecia forte e imponente.

"Quem diria que um dia meu ódio poderia ser suplantado…" o detetive chegou a rir com tal constatação. "Ela realmente mudou meu coração…"

" _E do que adiantará tal mudança? Sua história não deixa de ser uma tragédia. No fim, todos morrem._ "

"Posso mudar os rumos de minha própria história. Não precisa ser todo o roteiro. Só uma ou duas linhas."

Akechi tirou um frasco oculto pelo cinto preso à perna, removendo a tampa e aplicando o medicamento no ombro. Ardia como o inferno, mas limparia a ferida e ajudaria na cicatrização.

" _O que farás agora?_ " Romeo o indagou.

"Vou descansar um pouco antes de voltar. Preciso estar em plena forma se quiser enfrentar Shido e a Conspiração."

" _Claro. Os Phantom Thieves irão te receber de braços abertos_." Loki comentou, cheio de sarcasmo.

"Não creio que me recuperarei a tempo de acabar com Shido. Eu poderia ser uma distração valiosa contra meu pai… mas também os colocaria em risco, se eles insistirem em me proteger. Eu só iria atrapalhá-los." ele reconheceu suas limitações. "Não. Esta batalha é de Akira. Mas há algo que só eu posso fazer, algo que é melhor fazer sozinho…"

" _Destruir a Conspiração_." a voz à sua esquerda era quase um rosnado, imperiosa.

"Sim. Ainda haverá sangue, Loki. Não vou desviar do meu objetivo. Ainda mais agora, que não preciso me preocupar com a navegação, se Romeo consegue voltar sempre ao ponto inicial."

" _Sim. Poderíamos ter voltado para a entrada do Palácio se tu não estivesse tão debilitado_."

"Que seja. Me deem só mais um tempo… só mais um tempo até eu poder ficar de pé."

**Author's Note:**

> A trilha que dá nome ao capítulo é o segundo encerramento do anime "Persona Trinity Soul." Parte da letra foi usada no resumo, mas o ritmo e a melodia não casam com o texto. Normalmente eu coloco o texto da evolução do Confidente ao final do texto, mas o momento em que ele ocorre segue o mesmo do jogo, é só um recurso para marcar o final do capítulo.
> 
> Lembrando que nesta série, Sae Niijima é o Confidente do Arcano da Justiça, e Goro Akechi é o Confidente do Arcano do Julgamento. Assim, Robin Wood (e Romeo) seria do Arcano do Julgamento (Loki fica como Arcano do Tolo, como é no restante da franquia).
> 
> Aqui, ao maximizar um Confidente, a distorção presente na ilustração do Arcano seria corrigida, EXCETO a de Akechi. E Robin Hood só evoluiria caso a/o protagonista seguisse num relacionamento amoroso com Akechi.
> 
> A frase que Romeo cita ao evoluir reflete suas origens teatrais (ela consta no roteiro da peça de Shakespeare). Pensei numa Persona literária, e não mitológica, para ser (uma das) a Persona final do detetive. Essa é uma Persona idealizada por mim, ela não aparece na franquia original. Eu até queria usar a frase referente ao segundo despertar da Persona… Mas francamente, a trapaceira mítica dessa peça é Julieta. Romeo ganharia compulsoriamente as habilidades: Traesto, Salvation, Desperate Hit. As habilidades Megidolaon, Unshaken Will, High Counter, Spell Master, Concentrate; seriam adquiridas à escolha do jogador.
> 
> Helel seria desbloqueado pelas mesmas condições, de uma forma similar às Personas desbloqueadas ao concluir os Social Links de Aegis (Persona 3 FES) e Marie (Persona 4 Golden). Aqui essa mudança não geraria um novo Arcano para o mesmo Confidente (como ocorre com Adachi em Persona 4 Golden), já que não haveria novos Arcanos adicionados.


End file.
